Meet the Parents'
by SmileyFace207
Summary: Going over to meet you partner's parents' can be crazy, imagine if you were dealing with someone from Fairy Tail. I don't own the cover image.
1. Meet the Redfox's

_**DISCLAIMER:**_ _I don't own Fairy Tail, no one on this site does._

 _Alright, this is my first one-shot, but if you want me to write similar stories for the rest of the dragon slayers tell me in the reviews, until then this will be marked complete. If you do want more of this, I will do my best to make sure it doesn't interfere with MATDS updates._

 **Levy POV**

I stand at the door, gathering up the courage to ring the doorbell. My boyfriend, Gajeel Redfox, wants me to meet his parents. I'm a little nervous, since Gajeel is my first long term boyfriend, so I've never had to meet the parents before. I was so nervous that even though Gajeel told me to dress casual, I got into a dress and put on a full face of make-up.

I open the box of cookies in my hand, checking for the tenth time that they weren't destroyed on the car ride. Just as I am about to ring the doorbell, the door opens for me. Gajeel beat me to it.

"How did you know I was here?" I ask.

"Saw yer car from the window, I was gonna see how long it would take for you to actually knock," he replies.

He motions for me to come in. The house is nice and clean, not something I was expecting with the way Gajeel talks about his room.

On the walls are pictures, one of them is Gajeel standing next to a man with a high school diploma in a cap and gown. The two in the picture are smiling, like nothing could've possibly gone wrong that day.

Gajeel reaches over me and attempts to grab the box from my hand.

"Not for you," I say as I move the box out of his reach.

"Come on, Shrimp."

I scowl at the dreaded nickname he gave me because of my height.

"No way, Tin Can," I reply, with a nickname I gave him because of his weird obsession with metal objects.

"What the hell is going on?" another male voice says from the kitchen.

"None of yer business old man!" Gajeel shouts back.

"You could at least use proper grammar if you're going to insult me," the other male says.

"Like you know anything about being proper."

"I know better than to stalk someone from outside my window."

"You heard that?"

"Yep, you aren't exactly quiet."

The other male voice starts to laugh at the end of this, Gajeel just gives one of his scowls. We enter the kitchen to see a tall man with short, jet black hair frying up bacon. He's wearing a casual pair of jeans and a green tank, that show off his muscles very well. I can see where Gajeel gets his motivation from, but I also feel a little over dressed.

Maybe his father will think it is a girl thing. The man turns off the stove burner, and turns around to face us. HHHe has a similar aura as Gajeel, like you know that something bad will happen if you make him angry.

"So you're Levy?" he asks me.

"Yes, sir," I say, scared out of my mind.

He gives a small laugh, "You don't got to be so formal here sweetheart, my name's Metalicana Redfox, the father of this moron," he says the last part while pointing to Gajeel.

"At least I'm not gonna rust in a year or two, asshole," Gajeel retorts.

"I still got plenty of time left you little brat," Mr. Redfox says.

"You wanna bet."

"Like you could take me on."

Gajeel backs down at that, something tells me that they have fought before, and it's not something that Gajeel wishes to repeat. I hand over the box to Mr. Redfox.

"Um, I made some cookies this morning, I just didn't not want to bring anything," I say as fast as possible.

He takes the box from my hands and opens it before looking back at his son, "You're sure that she's not pregnant?"

"Yes!" Gajeel shouts.

"I don't know, a girl like her saying with some asshole like you," Mr. Redfox says.

"She's not pregnant!"

"Well, I'm not getting any younger over here so you might want to hurry up with that."

"Pops!"

I laugh at the exchange; the two men just look at me.

"I'm sorry, but this is just too funny," I say.

I yelp as something rubs on my leg. Now it's time for the two men to laugh. Gajeel bends down and picks up a black cat with a crescent moon scar on his eye.

"Shrimp meet Lily, he's my cat," Gajeel says.

Lily meows in response.

Metalicana grabs a kiwi slice from a bowl on the table and gives it to me, "Go on and give it to him."

I can see the cat moving around in Gajeel's arms, trying to get to the treat. Gajeel places him down and the cat runs up to me, I bend down to give him the piece of fruit and he takes it in between his paws gladly.

He chews away at it, like he will never get another one. I have to say, this is one of the most adorable things I have ever seen.

"On his first night here we didn't have any cat food," Gajeel starts to explain, "so I cut up a kiwi and feed it to him. He's been hooked ever since."

"He's adorable," I say.

I look at the scar again, "Is he a rescue?"

"Yeah," Metalicana says, "I went to the shelter to find Gajeel a graduation gift, and I saw Lily. He looked like a good fit for lug nuts over here so I brought him home. Gajeel cried when I gave him to him."

"I did not, you really are going senile old man," Gajeel defends.

"Uh huh, alright well, dinner's ready if you two want to sit down."

The table is all set up, with condiments, burger buns, cheese, the actual burgers, and Mr. Redfox just brought the bacon from earlier. There is even French fries and onion rings. It smells even better than a burger restaurant in here, I can't wait to get started.

I start filling my plate when Mr. Redfox sits down, because if I don't get it right away I know Gajeel will. The boys do the same, and I almost thought that they might start fighting over who can use what first. Lily decided to sit on my feet, now that I gave him a kiwi slice I'm his best friend.

I take a bit of my burger topped with pickles, ketchup, cheese, and bacon, "Oh my goodness, this is amazing."

"You can thank my cousin for that," Mr. Redfox says, "she taught me a little about cooking when we were in high school so I could impress a girl."

"Aunt G still cooks better than you though," Gajeel adds.

"Really? I didn't know," Mr. Redfox says sarcastically.

"Aunt G?" I ask.

"Pop's cousin, I call her aunt. I didn't know they were cousins when I was little, and I just never grew out of the habit," Gajeel explains.

"It's not just him either, her kids call me uncle," Mr. Redfox says.

"Really?" I ask, "You all must be close."

"Yeah," Mr. Redfox says, "We lived next to each other when we were kids, so we got to see each other often. We still live pretty close together now, she's only a five-minute drive from here."

"That's nice your family is so close with each other."

"What about you, have a big and crazy family?" Mr. Redfox asks.

"Pops, not exactly the best thing to ask about," Gajeel says.

"I don't mind Gajeel," I say before answering the question, "I'm actually an orphan, so I never got a big family."

"Oh, I am sorry. That isn't something you should have to bring up," Mr. Redfox says.

"No, it's fine. I don't mind, really."

We finish up our plates, then Mr. Redfox and Gajeel start to clean the kitchen. I try to join them but Mr. Redfox said that I was their guest and guests don't have to worry about cleaning someone else's house. After the kitchen is clean they bring in my cookies on a plate and some coffee.

The rest of the night is full of Mr. Redfox telling stories about Gajeel when he was a kid, and Gajeel scowling at his father. It was so peaceful, and even though Gajeel was scowling I could see how happy he was that his father remembered all of those small moments. It was about ten when I decided it was time for me to leave.

"Thank you for dinner Mr. Redfox, it was delicious," I say.

"Thank you for coming over, you are welcome anytime," he replies.

He gives me a hug and Gajeel walks me to the door.

"I'm sorry about the arguments me and Pops had," he said.

"Are you kidding, it was fun to watch them. You two have to be really close to do something like that."

"Yeah, I was adopted, so I never had a mom. It was always just the two of us, and I know that he tried his best to give me everything I asked for. Even if I don't act like it, he's a good father, and I'm glad that he decided to adopt me."

"That's so sweet."

"Yeah, yeah. Don't get too used to it, Shrimp."

He gives me a kiss goodnight, "I love you."

"I love you too."

I walk outside into the chilly evening air and get back into my car to drive home.

 **Gajeel POV**

In my room I crash onto my bed. She really liked my old man, and that makes it so much easier to fall in deeper. I don't know a whole lot about the future, but I know one thing. She's gonna be a big part of it.

 _Like I said earlier, if you would like more meet the parents' kind of things tell me in the reviews, along with the pairing you would like. All of those who also read MATDS (Metalicana and the Dragon Scale) I will try to get another update for that sometime in the middle of the week._

 _ **-Smiley**_


	2. Meet the Dragneels' Part 1

_**DISCLAIMER:**_ _I don't own Fairy Tail or any popular franchise I make a reference to._

 _Some people wanted more of this, so I'm going to give it to you. I don't know what the update schedule for this will be or how long I will keep it going for. If the chapter I'm doing is a crack ship that I'm making as a joke or was requested a lot even if I don't like the ship, I will let you know. Enjoy._

 _Also big thank you to_ _ **Cinder Fall 39, Julianna Tala, ToastedWeirdBrain,**_ _and_ _ **xxrisxx**_ _for the favorites and_ _ **M2SULLIVAN**_ _and_ _ **Wild Birdie**_ _for the favorite and follow._

Lucy POV

Natsu wants me to meet his family, I'm going to kill him. How could I have been so stupid to agree to this? I'm not ready to meet his parents and what happens if he wants to meet mine? My father will be hounding Natsu the entire night.

There is no turning back now, I have to go through with it. Heartfillia's never go back on their promises, and I'm not going to be the first one in our family line to break that trend.

So I got into my car and drove to the address my boyfriend gave me. I was in such a hurry that I forgot to get the hosts of tonight anything. I hope that doesn't ruin their impression of me.

I pull up against the sidewalk, because the driveway is full. There is like four cars in it, and I know that Natsu has motion sickness. He mentioned that his little sister has it too, so why four cars?

I walk to the door slowly, trying to think of how to introduce myself. I could do "Hi, I'm Lucy" or maybe something more formal "Good evening, I'm Lucy Heartfillia".

I finally settle on just plain old "Hello Natsu's Family, I'm Lucy". Then the door opens and that goes out the window.

Standing at the door is one of the biggest men I have ever seen, like extremely ripped. He has blazing red hair and golden eyes. On his face are two scars, one by the corner of his mouth, the other by his eye.

"Can we help you?" he says in a deep, terrifying voice.

"Uh, Hello Lucy, I'm Natsu's family," I say in a panic.

The man just stares at me and then I realize what I actually said, "Oh, what I meant was…"

"Luce," someone from inside the house calls.

Natsu comes up behind the man, "What are you standing outside for, weirdo."

"Maybe I'm trying to keep my composure in front of your family!" I shout back.

"Well so much for that then," he says.

I am about to yell at him again, but decide against it. I don't want his family to think badly of me, especially if one of them is standing at the door.

"Come on, old man," Natsu says, "Luce is waiting to come in."

"I can still take away your desert privileges, and Wendy's making it tonight," the man replies.

Natsu gets a terrified look on his face, "Don't go crazy already," then he gets a smug look on his face, "but with someone of your age then it can't be helped."

"I'm in my forties not on my deathbed!" the man shouts as Natsu runs into the house.

"Um," I say.

The man turns back to me, "I'm sorry about that, my name is Igneel Dragneel, that moron's father."

He steps aside from the doorway, "Come on in, dinner should be ready soon."

The room you enter was designed as a billiards room, however, right now the pool table has a piece of wood on top which looks to be used for ping pong. On the walls are signed sports pictures as well as a few of the family members in school team uniforms.

After that is a family room, and the kitchen is right next to it.

"Natsu, help your brother get the table set!" a woman in front of the stove shouts.

"Why do I have to do it; I'm getting something ready!" he shouts back.

"Your brother did not come all the way back home to do the chores, now come down here and help!"

"Really mom, it's okay," a black haired man in front of the table holding plates says.

Natsu runs downstairs with a blue cat in his arms, the cat has a necklace around its neck. It's the Fairy Tail insignia, the restaurant that me and Natsu met at.

Natsu comes up to me and takes the necklace off the cat, "I thought you might like it."

I take the necklace in my hands, "It's beautiful Natsu, I love it."

I hug him from around the neck, while a chorus of awwws can be heard. I let go once the cat in his arms starts rubbing up against me.

"Ahh!" I shout.

"Looks like Happy likes you," the black haired man says.

"Yeah he does," Natsu agrees, "because Luce is awesome."

I start walking to the kitchen with Natsu, "Alright."

The woman wipes her hands on a towel before walking over to us. She is extremely beautiful for someone of her age, I would've never thought she was in her forties if Igneel didn't mention it.

She has long pink hair, about a shade darker than Natsu's, that goes down to the middle of her back. Her eyes are a bright red, but not in an intimating way. She has to be about a foot shorter than Igneel, but the height difference makes her and her husband a cuter couple.

"Hello, I'm Grandine, Natsu mother," she says smiling, "It's a pleasure to meet you, Natsu talks a lot about you."

"It's nice to meet you too, Ms. Dragneel," I say.

"Oh, Grandine is fine, we aren't too big on formalities in this family."

"Okay," I say.

"I hope you're not a vegetarian because I made chicken," Grandine says.

I take in the amazing scent that is filling the kitchen, "Oh no, that sounds delicious."

"Good," she says, sounding relived as if this was about her getting approved by me.

The black haired boy speaks up, "Hi, I'm Zeref, Natsu's older brother."

He held out he's hand to me, which I shake in return, "Lucy."

He goes back to setting the table, after pulling out a chair for me.

"Oh, thanks," I say.

"No problem."

"Come on bro, don't try to steal my girlfriend," Natsu complains.

"I wouldn't do that, plus, I have a girlfriend of my own," Zeref retorts.

"I won't believe it til I see it," Natsu proclaims, "family rules, remember."

That explains why Natsu was so set on me meeting his family, they weren't going to believe he had a girlfriend until they met me. His family is definitely interesting I can say that.

The door opens from the other room, "I'm home."

A white cat comes running downstairs to meet a blue haired girl coming in the family room.

"Hi Charle, I missed you too," she says.

"How was Chelia's house?" Grandine asks.

"It was great mama, totally going to ace tomorrows test," the girl replies.

The girl places her book bag on couch before coming to meet the rest of the family in the kitchen.

"Bring that bag up after dinner," Igneel says.

"Yeah, no problem," she says.

She turns to face me and Natsu, "So this is your girlfriend?"

"Yep, this is Luce," Natsu says with his signature grin.

The girl has her mom's height, and big, chocolate brown eyes. She isn't that big around her chest area, but is still very adorable.

"It's nice to meet you," I say.

"You too, I'm Wendy."

Grandine is taking a pan out of the oven, and placing it on the stove, "Alright dinner's ready."

Everyone goes and takes their seat at the table as Grandine starts to bring out the food. It all so good. Mashed potatoes, Caesar salad, and a gorgeous chicken. Looking at it makes my mouth water.

I pick up my plate to start dishing out my food, but Grandine takes it from me first, "I'll handle dear."

When she has gotten a piece of chicken and decent portions of the sides Grandine returns my plate to me. The entire Dragneel family looks at me as a cut a piece of the chicken, it is making all of this very uncomfortable.

I eat the piece I cut off, "Oh my," I say looking up from my plate, "this is the best thing I have ever tasted."

"Told you you'd like it," Natsu says, shoving some of the mashed potatoes in his mouth.

The entire family seems to hold healthy appetites, and a good amount of insults that they can throw at each other.

"Tell us more about your imaginary girlfriend, bro. She's probably not as good as mine."

"She's real!"

"Prove it dark lord."

"I will pyro."

"Boys!"

"Sorry mom."

"How's Uncle Meta doing?" Zeref asks

"Great, and is very excited to see you all at his birthday party next month," Grandine replies.

"Metalface isn't gonna be there is he?" Natsu asks in a disgusted tone.

"He's our cousin," Wendy reminds Natsu.

"So what?"

"And Uncle Meta's son, of course he's going to be there."

"I still don't want to put up with his stupid face."

"Well I have to deal with his stupid father," Igneel says.

"Igneel, that's my cousin," Grandine says.

"I know," Igneel tells her, "but he can be annoying as all hell when he wants to be."

"You two better not spend that entire party fighting," Grandine casts her husband a glare.

"Yes dear," he says in surrender.

I smile, they are so close. I hope that me and my father can be like that again. It took a while, but we acting like a loving father and daughter again. He even went on a speech about how I shouldn't be allowed to date until I'm fifty.

I try to help after dinner, but the Dragneels insist that I relax. I watch them from my seat at the table as they clear dishes and put leftover food in the fridge. After that's all done, Wendy comes and brings out a beautiful cheesecake.

"It's been chilling all day," she tells everyone, "so it should be ready now."

Her mother gets up to help her cut the cake into equal portions for everyone. However, I do notice that she gave her husband a bigger piece than everyone else. The weird ways that couples will show their love for each other.

The desert was even better than the main course, not too sweet or creamy, but it still found a way to melt on your tongue. I even tasted a few pieces of snickers bars.

"Hey, is there snickers in this?" I ask.

"Yeah," Wendy says, "Is that a problem? I'm sorry if you allergic."

"Oh no," I reassure, "I just wanted to make sure, because I could taste them and…."

Zeref lets out a little laugh, "How did someone so sweet end up for you?" he asks pointing at his brother.

"Hey!" Natsu says, "At least I can prove my girlfriend's real."

"Here we go again," Igneel says.

"She is real, and I'll prove it by bringing her over," Zeref says very determined, "She has already agreed to go to Uncle Meta's party with me."

"Then I'll believe you when she shows up."

"She will, I'll bring her for movie night next week."

"Zeref, don't do that," his mom says, "she should be able to come her and enjoy more than just pizza and popcorn, as well as not have to be careful with which bowl has popcorn covered in hot sauce."

She says the last part looking at her husband and Natsu. I knew that my boyfriend had a weird obsession with spicy foods, but now I know where he gets it from.

"She love it mom," Zeref says, "Plus, we can't have you cooking big meals like this all the time."

"It wouldn't hurt G, plus it's a movie so this one will be quiet," Igneel says, pointing his fork at Natsu.

"Hey!" Natsu shouts at his father.

"Oh please, he'll find a way to talk at some point," Grandine says, as if the person they were talking about wasn't sitting next to them.

"I'm right here!" Natsu shouts again.

"You're right, but it wouldn't hurt to try, maybe the girl likes to talk through movies as well," Igneel suggests, laughing at his son's efforts to get his attention.

Natsu slumps down in his chair, crossing his arms and putting on a little scowl. It was more a pout, but either way the rest of us at the table laughed.

It was getting a little late, so I decided it was time for me to leave, I'm meeting with my editor early in the morning tomorrow and I want to get a little sleep in beforehand. The Dragneels seemed sad that I had to go, I think they were planning on setting up a ping pong tournament.

Natsu walks me over to the door, "So, what did you think of them?"

"Your family was amazing Natsu, it must have been fun to grow up with them," I say.

"I guess," he says, "Hey, do you maybe want to go to the party they were talking about with me? The whole family is going and some close friends, it's more of a high school reunion than a birthday party."

I laugh, "I would love to, if the rest of your family is anything like this, then I'm sure I'll have a great time."

"Hell yeah you will," Natsu says, getting excited, "I'm fired up now."

"Even if you have to see your stupid face cousin?"

"More like second cousin, but yeah, even if I have to see him."

He puts his hands on my waist and draws me closer. I wrap my arms around his neck. He leans in, then I finish it by pressing my lips to his. I never wanted it to end, but I never do.

We part after what seems like a lifetime, "Goodnight Natsu."

"Goodnight Luce."

 _The best kissing scene that you all are probable going to get. So the review thing was fixed, so just ignore the second chapter. Also tell me if you all want to see the movie night with Zeref's girlfriend (wonder who it could be) or if I should maybe try Gruvia or even StingYu. Those three pairing are going to be the next big ones, so which ever one you want first I'll do._

 _I also made a connection between this chapter and the last one, if you couldn't tell Grandine and Metalicana are cousins. G is Grandine's nickname, while Meta is Metalicana's._

 _ **xxrisxx:**_ _I'm glad you did, and yes Metalicana would love that. I my crazy mind, he secretly likes children and always wanted a family which is why he got Gajeel. Thank you._

 _ **ToastedWeirdBrain:**_ _I'm going to be honest, I don't know what that means, but thanks (maybe)._

 _ **-Smiley**_


	3. Meet the Fullbusters'

_**DISCLAIMER:**_ _I don't own Fairy Tail or anything I make a reference to, including song lyrics._

 _Thank you to_ _ **Shadowhunterchronicleslover13**_ _for the favorite,_ _ **CaptainWho112**_ _and_ _ **Cinder Dragneel**_ _for the follow, and_ _ **Zorleo**_ _for doing both._

 _All lyrics are going to be in italics._

Juvia POV

I'm working on my garden in front of my house, my earbuds in playing my favorite songs as I work. A few of them are a little old, but I don't care.

 _feel something so right by doing the wrong thing  
An feel something so wrong by doing the right thing_

Someone taps on my shoulder, but I ignore them. I haven't heard this song in forever and I would like to get through the chorus once.

 _I could lie, couldn't I, couldn't I?  
Every thing that kills me makes me feel alive._

"Juvia!" the person shouts, but the sound is muffled so I can still play it off like I didn't hear them.

 _Lately I've been, I've been losing sleep  
Dreaming about the things that we could be  
Baby I've been, I've been praying hard  
Said no more counting dollars, we'll be counting stars  
Lately I've been, I've been losing sleep  
Dreaming about the things that we could be  
But, baby I've been, I've been praying hard  
Said no more counting dollars, we'll be-we'll be counting stars_

"JUVIA!" the person shouts louder.

I take out my earbuds and turn around to see who just had to interrupt one of the best songs ever written in my opinion.

"What do you need!?" I snap as I turn around.

My eyes go wide in shock as I look to see who I yelled at, "Gray?"

I'm so humiliated. I've had a huge crush on Gray ever since high school, and now I just had that huge outburst. What if this causes him to hate me forever? I don't think I could live with myself if that happened.

"Listen I need a favor," Gray says in his normal cool demeanor.

"Oh anything for you, Gray darling," I reply.

"Alright well, I kind of told my dad that I had a girlfriend," Gray says, "now he wants to meet her at our family poker party this weekend."

"But you told Juvia that you didn't have a girlfriend."

"I don't, that's the problem," Gray says.

"Juvia doesn't understand what this has to do with her," I admit.

"Could you pretend to be my girlfriend so my dad doesn't know I was lying?"

Wait, Gray wants me to be his girlfriend?

"Oh, Gray darling this is the best day of Juvia's life!" I shout, throwing myself at him.

He doesn't move away like he usually does, making this day even better. I wonder what could come next.

"Okay, now just remember my aunt and cousins are coming too," Gray says, "so try to behave."

I let go, still with a bright smile on my face, "Of course, wait did you say poker party?"

"Yeah," Gray says, "it's almost a family tradition to have one once a month. Why?"

"Well, Juvia has never played before," I say, "and I don't really have a whole lot of spare money for gambling."

"Don't worry, I can walk you through it," Gray says, "and we don't use real money, we play with the poker chips you buy at stores."

"Alright, Juvia will give it a shot!"

I was counting down the days this past week, but now Saturday has finally come. Gray picked me up from my house about fifteen minutes ago, we spent the ride in silence. I wanted to speak but I had no idea what to say, so instead I just sat there holding the bag of chips I decided to bring.

The driveway has three cars in it, and there is one in the driveway. Gray takes the last empty space in the driveway and stops the car. He came around to open my door (isn't he such a gentleman!?), and the two of us walked to the front door of the house. Gray has his key with him so we were able to walk right in.

"We're here!" Gray shouts.

"Finally, I want to meet my future daughter-in-law!" a man shouts back.

Gray opens his mouth, most likely to yell that the two of us aren't an item, but closes it once he remembers what the rest of the family thinks. Gray leads me to the kitchen, where there are four people, two men and two women.

One of the men bears a striking resemblance to Gray, I assume that this is Gray's father. The females also look very similar, the major difference that I can notice is the hair length. Both of them have dark purple hair. The last male doesn't look like the others in the room, other than his spiky hair, but his hair is as white as snow.

The female with longer hair is texting on her phone. The short haired female is helping the white haired boy get an even amount of poker chips at each seat. Gray's father is placing some Chips Ahoy cookies onto a plate.

"Ultear," Gray says, "why aren't you helpin'?"

"Me and Meredy are trying to set up a shopping day to look for a birthday present for Uncle Meta. Plus, I don't see you doing anything either," the long haired female says calmly.

"I just got here, because I was picking up my girlfriend," Gray emphasizes the word girlfriend, trying to get them all to believe that we are a couple.

The girl looks up from her phone, "Wow, you weren't kidding about that. I'm Ultear by the way."

"Nice to meet you, I'm Juvia," I say.

The girl goes back to her phone and the other people look back up at me.

The girl with short hair walks up to me smiling, "Hello I'm Gray's aunt, but you can call me Ur. Those two are my children Ultear and Lyon, and that is my brother Silver. He's Gray's father. Welcome to the family."

She embraces me for a short hug, before going back to help her son.

"Lyon," Ur says, "you don't need to get two glasses for everyone."

"It's just in case someone wants water and a soda," the white haired boy says.

"Oh, Juvia brought some chips to eat while we play," I say holding out the bag in my hand.

"You didn't need to bring anything," Silver says, "but that isn't gonna stop me from enjoying them."

"Are you sure that she is actually your girlfriend?" Lyon asks, "Juvia seems way too polite and beautiful to be stuck with you."

I blush. Gray's cousin is attractive, but I don't see myself wanting to be with anyone other than my darling. I just don't think that Gray sees me in that kind of way, this is my chance to change that.

Gray gets angry at Lyon's comment, "Back off man, she's my girlfriend alright."

"Come on boys," Ur says, "we have a guest."

Everything gets set up quickly and everyone takes a seat. Me and Gray sit next to each other so he can help me learn how to play the games. Ultear won the last time the family played poker so she gets to deal first.

"Alright people, we'll start with no peek," Ultear says.

She finished shuffling and started to deal out cards face down in a clockwise direction, dealing herself last. I go to pick up the card in front of me, but Gray stops me.

"You can't look at your cards in no peek," he says.

"Oh," I say moving my hand away from the table.

Ultear continues to give out cards until everyone has seven cards each. Then she places a poker chip in the center of the table. The rest of the family follows her lead, and I follow them.

Lyon is sitting to the left of his sister, and he flips one card over. The card is the eight of hearts. Lyon then places another chip in the center of the table, with everyone else doing the same.

I am sitting next to Lyon so I guess I go next. I flip one of my cards over, it's the queen of spades.

"Alright, Juvia," Gray says, "now that you are in the lead, you get to make the bet."

I place one of my chips in and everyone places in the same amount. Gray goes next, his card is the three of spades.

"Damn," he says, "Juvia you get to make the bet again."

We all add another chip in. Ur goes next with a six of diamonds, Silver gets a five of hearts, and then Ultear has a jack of clubs.

"So Juvia is in the lead with a queen," Ultear announces.

The next round is similar to the last. Lyon gets the two of clubs, I get the jack of spades, Gray gets the four of hearts, Ur get the four of clubs, Silver gets the five of clubs, and Ultear gets the two of diamonds.

"Uncle Silver is in the lead with a pair," Ultear says.

"Take that Ur!" Silver shouts.

"I'm still in this," Ur declares.

Over the next few rounds I get the ace of spades, king of spades, two of clubs, three of diamonds, and the last card delt to me is a ten of spades. I bet in a chip, but everyone else folds.

"Why are you all folding at the same time?" I ask.

"You have a royal flush," Ultear says.

"That's an unbeatable hand," Gray tells me.

"So Juvia wins?" I asks.

"Yep," Ur confirms, "You know get all of the chips in the betting pile."

"I say it's beigners luck," Silver declares.

"You are just too stubborn to admit that you lost," Ur says.

Over the next few hands I learn baseball, follow the queen, the good the bad and the ugly, hurricane, and seven card stud. Over the course of the games the family talks about events that are coming up. The biggest one is a birthday party for a good friend of Silver and Ur. They are so close that their children refer to him as uncle.

They invited me to come with them since they think I'm Gray's actually girlfriend. I told them I would have to see what my schedule will be like, after all, me and Gray agreed to tell them we broke up in a few weeks.

Gray POV

I find it hard to concentrate with Juvia's laughter. Hell, just her sitting beside me is enough to make me go crazy. I thought that if I let her meet my family that it would be easier to ask her out on a proper date. Yet, it seems like it will be so much harder now.

At the end of the night Ur wins, with Juvia in second and my dad throwing a fit while my aunt rubs her win in his face. I got real nervous when dad asked Juvia to come to uncle Meta's birthday party. With how she is I thought that she was gonna just say yes right away.

After we say goodbye and get all of the last minute hugs, me and Juvia get back into my car so I can drop her off at her house. We sit there in silencec again. This time I don't want to, I want to make my move before I can't. the timing is just right, it's time for me to grow some balls.

"Hey Juvia," I say.

"Yes?"

"I was just wondering if you maybe wanted to go on a real date next time?" I say, ripping it off like a bandage.

I swear that her eyes turn to hearts, "Oh Gray, Juvia would be so happy to go on a date with you."

When we get to her house I walk her to the door. She goes through her purse to pull out her keys. Before I let her unlock her door, I give her a small kiss on the cheek. I walk back feeling confident, with Juvia still standing at her doorstep in shock.

 _Sorry about the lack of updating last week, it shouldn't happen again. First you should know that I deleted all of my author's notes. Second, I went back to the doctor Monday to check my wrist again after last week. It is fractured. Anyway, next week will be Zervis movie night with the Dragneels again, so I hope you are looking forward to it._

 _ **Guest:**_ _thank you, I will get to writing about the party eventually. It will most likely be a one-shot I make after this is over._

 _-_ _ **Smiley**_


	4. Meet the Dragneels' Part 2

_**DISCLAIMER:**_ _I don't own Fairy Tail or anything else I make reference to._

* * *

Mavis POV

"Your parents?" I ask.

"Yeah," my boyfriend replies through the phone.

"But Zeref, I don't think I'm ready, I wasn't supposed to meet them until that party next month."

"Don't worry, it's movie night. They will be more focused on the movie. This is less of a meeting the family and more of a proving you exist."

"That makes me feel so much better," I say sarcastically.

"Please?"

Even though we aren't in the same room, I see Zeref pleading on his hands and knees looking all adorable. I can't get the image to leave my head now.

"Alright," I cave.

"Oh thank you so much!" he shouts in my ear.

A wicked grin appears on my face, "But only if you agree to meet Yuri, Precht, Warrod."

"But Mavis…"

"No buts, this is the one condition."

"But I… can't we… ugh, fine."

Yes, it worked. Yuri, Precht, and Warrod are members of the Magnolia Police Force, which I do some consulting for. We like to call ourselves the Fairy Tail gang, based off the place we solved our first case at together. They've been wanting to meet Zeref for a while now, but Zeref has been too scared. I can't blame him (they tend to be over-protective), but he has to meet them at some point and I'm done stalling.

"Great, see you Friday," I say in as sweet a voice as possible.

I hang up the phone, crashing on my bed, facing the ceiling. I wonder what Zeref is doing right now.

Zeref POV

She wants me to meet her partners in solving crime, huh? Well, I guess it's only fair since I'm going to introduce her to my entire extended family and oldest friends at Uncle Meta's party. Let's see how she feels after that.

"Haha," I laugh, "HaHaHaHa… HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA…"

"Zeref, keep it down!" Grandine shouts.

"Sorry mom!"

* * *

Mavis POV

I can't believe I said yes. Now I'm sitting in Zeref's car thinking of all of the ways of how I could mess this up. What if I'm too short or they think my boobs are too small? Well, that's more of a personal issue, but that doesn't mean it can't happen.

"Mavis," Zeref says, "calm down, they'll love you."

"You keep saying that, but so many things could go wrong," I reply.

"Such as."

"They laugh when they see me, but they all laugh so hard that the planet blows up."

"Do you actually think that could happen?"

"You never know!"

He laughs, "Trust me, they've kept my little brother around so you will be no problem."

"He set fire to a school lab once right?" recalling stories Zeref has told me about his family.

"Yeah, mom says that he gets his love of fire from our dad."

"You haven't said a lot about your parents, just that they live on the other side of town. Tell me about them."

"Well, my dad, Igneel, works for the fire department. According to some of his coworkers, fire has almost no effect on him. Grandine is my mom, she's a doctor and works in the emergency room of Magnolia Hospital. She said that she decided to do that because her aunt, Porlyusica was a special cases doctor."

"They must have been close."

"Yeah, surprising considering that Aunt Porlyusica hates humans."

I laugh, "Like a real life Dr. House."

Zeref laughs too, "Yeah, just like that."

"What about your siblings?"

"Well, Natsu is in college, but is close enough so he can live at home. He wants to be a fireman like Dad once he's down with school. Then Wendy is the youngest out of all of us, she's a senior in high school. Plans to go to medical school next year and become a doctor like Mom and Aunt Porlyusica."

"Wow," I say, his family sure has some big ambitions. No wonder Zeref went to the army, where he now has his own special team that are assigned the toughest missions. He plans to retire soon and work in the FBI or with the police.

Our conversation distracted me long enough for us to be pulling into the driveway with another three cars. I make sure to grab the bottle of hot sauce that I bought from the back seat (Zeref said that his father and brother liked spicy things). Zeref doesn't bother knocking and just takes out his key. When the door opens we are greeted by two cats, one blue (I don't know) and one white.

"Hey Charla, hey Happy, I missed you too," Zeref says as he bends down to pet the cats.

A boy with pink hair comes running to the hallway, but his excitement dies down when he sees Zeref, "Oh, it's you."

"Jeez, I feel so loved," Zeref says sarcastically.

"When happy ran to the door I thought that the pizza was here."

"Well, my girlfriend brought something ever better," he emphasizes the word girlfriend, and I feel like I'm missing part of the joke.

"Wow, she's real," he says looking at me.

"Oh course I'm real!" I shout.

"Natsu!" a man shouts from the other room, "Don't tell me that you managed to do something stupid already, I just got home!"

"Hey!" the boy shouts back, storming into the other room.

"So that's Natsu," I say to Zeref.

"Yeah."

"Why is his hair pink?"

"Don't know, it's his natural hair color too. Mom also has pink hair and Wendy's hair is blue."

"Oh."

We walk into the other room to see that a red haired man has put Natsu into a headlock.

"Call me old again," the man says as Natsu tries to wiggle free, "I dare you."

Zeref face palmed at the two wrestling, and I just laugh. The two men pay no mind until a beautiful pink haired woman walks downstairs. She must be Zeref's mother, and she is wearing jeans and a t-shirt. She just shakes her head when she sees the two men, but that changes when she looks at me an Zeref.

"Igneel, we have company!" she shouts, "Get up would you!"

The red head looks at the angry woman then scrambles to his feet, releasing Natsu in the process. He then walks over to the woman to try and calm her down.

"Sweetheart," he says, "It was just harmless fun."

"You had our son in a headlock."

"Yes, well…"

"I don't want to hear it," the woman interrupts.

"G…"

"Why don't you try to make yourself useful and get the movie set up?" it was phrased as a question, but it seemed more like a demand.

"Yes dear," the man said after realizing he lost the argument.

The man walks past us to a sitting area where the family is going to be watching whatever movie they've already picked out.

The woman sighs before turning back to me and Zeref, "I'm sorry about that."

"I don't mind," I say.

"Yeah mom, let her get used to it," Zeref says.

"Zeref don't encourage them," she says, "You must be Mavis, I'm Zeref's mother, Grandine, and the man who had Zeref's brother in a headlock is my husband, Igneel."

"It's nice to meet you," I say holding out the bottle of hot sauce I brought, "Zeref said that it was unnecessary, but I just felt it would be rude not to bring something."

"Thank you," Grandine says taking the bottle, "You have no idea how much hot sauce we go through, Natsu and Igneel practically breath the stuff."

The doorbell rings and Natsu goes running.

"Natsu!" Grandine yells after he almost knocks her over.

A few seconds later Natsu walks back in with boxes in his hand, "Pizza's here!" he declares.

Zeref motions for me to walk over to the table where Natsu placed the pizza boxes down. Zeref goes into one of the cabinets and hands me a plate before grabbing one for himself.

"Not gonna bring plates down for the rest of us," Igneel says.

"Nope," Zeref replies with a smirk on his face.

"Rude," Igneel gets four more plates for everyone else, "Wendy come on!"

"I'm coming!" another female voice shouts.

A small, blue haired girl comes running down the stairs, and thank goodness she has a small chest too. She jumps off the last step and walks up to the table to grab her dinner, after her father hands her a plate.

She looks up at me, "Wow, Zeref wasn't kidding. Hi, I'm Wendy, Zeref's little sister."

"I'm Mavis."

Wendy looks back to her father, "What are we watching?"

"Spaceballs," Igneel replied.

The three siblings got even more excited, but I just more confused.

"What's Spaceballs?" I ask Zeref.

"It's a loose parody of Star Wars," he answers, "but there is a little bit of some big movies from the time period as well."

"Do want something to drink?" Grandine asks me.

"Oh, Coke would be fine."

"She's definitely a keeper," Igneel says.

After seeing my confused face Zeref clarifies, "He wasn't too happy when I brought a girl home in high school and she replied to the same question with Pepsi."

I let a giggle escape my mouth as Grandine hands me a glass. After everyone had gotten two slices each (I got a pepperoni and a cheese) we head into the den to pick our seats. Wendy was there first, so she got to sit in the beanbag chair. Igneel sat on the end of the couch directing facing the TV, with his wife next to him. Natsu sat on the opposite side of the couch, leaving me and Zeref the couch that fits two people and is slightly angled so you can still see the TV.

Igneel has control of the remote, so everyone waits patiently for him to get the movie started by eating their pizza. The movie starts out with an explanation coming down in the same format as the Star Wars movies. The movie isn't exactly silent, which is to be expected with a comedy.

Currently on the screen, the bad guys are now in the middle of the desert. A group of there lackeys are pulling combs across the sand.

" _Are we being too literal?"_

" _No you fool. We're following orders. We were told to comb the desert, so we're combing it."_

I laugh as he shouts to the men with combs to see if they found anything. This movie is so funny, I wish I knew about it sooner. I look towards everyone else, who just so happen to be laughing with me. Wendy is holding on to her stomach. Igneel is wiping tears from his eyes with one hand and the other is around Grandine, who nuzzled up against him after they finished eating. Natsu is craming hot sauce covered popcorn into his mouth (which cannot be good for his health). Zeref allowed me to wrap my arms around his arm. He looks down at me before kissing the top of my head. There is no placed I would rather be right now.

After the movie ends the family says their goodbyes before Zeref gets to the car to drive me home.

"I could've just gotten an Uber," I say, "I feel bad to make you drive to the other side of town, only to drive back again."

"I don't mind," he says, "plus my room is right next to my parent's room, and the less of that I hear the better."

I laugh, understanding that he means sex when he hears that, "Well, you don't have to drive back if you don't want to. I might get lonely."

"Oh," Zeref says, catching on quickly, "I guess I would just have to keep you company."

"I guess so."

* * *

 _Sorry for the late update, I waited til the last minute and my internet isn't working too well at the moment. Also before someone asks, Spaceballs is a real movie that I recommend if you are looking for a comedy. Anyway, the next chapter is going to be a request that someone asked me to do last chapter, Romeo x Wendy. I was debating if I should do this when I first started, but then someone requested it, so I'm just like, alright. Okay, until next time._

 _ **Guest:**_ _I hoped that you liked my Zeref x Mavis, and I will try to do my best with a Romeo x Wendy. It is time for over-protective dad mode with Igneel. Also don't worry, Lucy's spirits are definitely going to be a part of this, somehow._

 _ **-Smiley**_


	5. Meet the Dragneels Part 3

_**DISCLAIMER**_ _: I don't Fairy Tail (seriously, it is called a fanfiction for a reason)._

 _This was a request from_ _ **Guest**_ _, if you have a ship that you feel must be done then please tell me in the reviews. As long as it doesn't contradict one of the other ships or I just can't stand the pairing, then I will probably do it._

 _Thank you to all who followed and favorited or both._

Wendy POV

I'm in the cafeteria with my best friend Chelia, and all she wants to talk about is the Halloween dance. She hasn't been able to stop talking about ever since a guy in her fourth period asked her to go. I love her and everything, but I really would like to talk about something else for a change (even if it's about the weather, which she could on forever about; she wants to be a meteorologist).

"Um, hey Wendy."

I turn around to see a guy from my anatomy class; his name is Romeo. We get partnered a lot for projects and stuff, but I still don't know too much about him. He seems cool enough, and he even brought me cupcakes that he made as a Christmas present last year (it's not a secret that I have a sweet tooth).

"Yeah, what's up?" I ask.

"Well, I was just wondering if you already had a date to the Halloween dance this Friday," he says, but it's a little quiet. Thank goodness for my family having a history of advanced hearing.

"No, why?"

I hear a small slap from next to me, which turned out to be Chelia face palming.

"I thought… that maybe if you wanted… that you could… go to the dance with me?"

I think about it in my head. He looks pretty good, he's smart, he's decent at sports, and the way he asked me was super adorable. I didn't have any other plans this Friday either.

"Sure, sounds like fun," I reply.

"Really? That's great, I can pick you up at six," he says, with more confidence now.

"Cool, I'll text you the address later."

"Great," he gives me a smile as he walks away.

Romeo tries to keep his cool, but once he thinks my back is turned I see him jump up and down in excitement. I turn back to Chelia who has a huge smile on her face.

"Wendy, we need to go shopping."

Romeo POV

I did it. I asked the girl I've the biggest crush on to be mine date to the dance and she said yes. I've never felt more alive or lucky. Maybe I should ask my dad about getting some scratch offs after school.

Wendy POV

"A BOY WHAT!" Dad roars.

"Igneel," Mom says.

"It's just a school dance Dad," I say before taking another bite of my burger.

"That's not the part I care about," Dad replies.

"Igneel, she's seventeen, and is about to move out," Mom reasons, "She is going to have to date at some point."

"Yeah, when she's sixty-three."

"Surprising coming from the man who keeps saying that we have to spoil our grandchildren when we get them."

"That's what we had Natsu and Zeref for," Dad says, pointing to my two brothers with a French fry. Both of them have stayed quiet, except the smirks that they have been sharing from across the table.

"Come on Daddy," I say in the sweetest voice I can, "we'll be supervised by teachers."

"I don't care, no one is dating my little girl."

"You're going to meet him before hand."

That gets his attention peaked, "Really, that changes… nothing."

"Please."

"It's this Friday right?" Dad asks.

"Yes," I reply with a tiny shred of hope.

"We have plans."

"We don't and you know it," Mom says.

The conversation goes back and forth like this until everyone is finished eating, with Dad saying no and me and Mom trying to get him to change his mind. Dad can be stubborn when he wants to be… good thing he married an equally stubborn woman and raised an even more stubborn child.

Grandine POV

I'm reading a new book that my friend Ur recommended a little while ago in my bed waiting for my moron of a husband to get up here so I can get him to let Wendy leave the house within the next month. Honestly, what is it with fathers being against their daughters dating? Chances are their father in-laws didn't like them just as much (I knew mine did anyway).

I finish a chapter before Igneel finally enters and crashes on the bed himself. The only movement he makes is when he starts to rubs his fingers across his forehead, something he does when he's tired. That's a good thing in this situation, it means he will be more willing to do what I want.

"It is just one school dance Igneel," I say, "and when he comes to pick her up you might just scare the poor boy into never talking to her again."

"Good, she doesn't need to talk to boys."

"Igneel."

"Grandine," he says in a mocking tone.

I sigh, "Just give him one chance," I run my fingers though his hair, something I know will get him to soften up a bit, "my father did with you, and now look at us."

He looks up at me, and grabs my hand, pressing it to his lips, "Alright."

I give a bright smile before he continues, "But only because you keep bugging me."

I place my book onto the end table next to me as Igneel gets up to turn off the lights. He climbs back into bed, laying down on his back. I wrap my arms around the arm closest to me and place my head against his shoulder. We drift off to sleep, thinking about the crazy week we have ahead of us.

Romeo POV

Friday, today's the day. My dad has been giving as many tips on meeting the father as possible (we practiced my handshake for an hour). Now I'm pulling up in Wendy's driveway, with a suit and tie on (the school didn't want people to wear actually costumes, for some reason).

On the front porch are some jack-o-lanterns and there are decorative cobwebs around the door and mailbox. I'm worried that Wendy's father is watching me from the window so I waste no time getting out of the car a ringing the doorbell. I can't have him thinking I'm a wimp.

A pink haired woman opens the door for me. She looks to be one or two inches taller than Wendy, and they have the same smile.

"You must be Romeo," she says as she steps back, "I'm Wendy's mother. Now come on in, Wendy is still getting ready and my husband is anxious to meet you."

I step in, "It's nice to meet you Ma'am."

"You don't have to be that formal, Grandine would be fine, or Mrs. Dragneel if you prefer."

"Oh, okay Mrs. Dragneel."

"Follow me, my husband is this way."

Well, maybe Wendy's dad won't be as bad as I thought. He might go easier on me if his wife is in the room, knowing that he might get an earful later. She leads me into a kitchen, sitting at the table is a man who looks like he could rip me in half. In his hands is a newspaper, he has a neutral expression. We he sees me, that face turns into a scowl.

"Igneel, this Romeo," Mrs. Dragneel, "the boy that is here for Wendy."

"I see that," the man says in an angry tone, folding the newspaper up and placing it on the table in front of him.

"It's nice to meet you Mr. Dragneel," I say, with my voice cracking (you try speaking confidently to a man who could get the most hardened criminal to confess everything with just this one stare."

"Uh huh," he says as he crosses his arms.

"Mom!" I hear a muffled shout, "I need your help!"

"Alright sweetheart! I'll be up in a second!" Mrs. Dragneel shouts back.

She gives her husband a "Don't you think about misbehaving you I will chew you out later" look before going upstairs.

Mr. Dragneel turns his attention back on me before speaking, "So you want to date my little girl…"

"Yes sir," I reply.

"…and what do you exactly plan to do with her tonight?"

"Just hang out, dance for a few songs, and make sure we enjoy ourselves"

"Now you listen really carefully, I swear if you get her knocked up I will murder you."

I gulp but he doesn't give me time to respond, "If you leave her by herself to goof off with your friends, especially if they are girls, then I will burn down your house."

I don't open my mouth and just stand there quietly, worried about what will happen if I interrupt, "And if you even think about breaking her heart, then I will tear you apart limb by limb, have I made myself crystal clear?"

"Yes sir."

"Good, I'm glad we had this talk."

He then goes back to the newspaper, and I now wish I could go crying back to my daddy. That was one of the scariest things I have ever experienced. I hope that eventually he comes to not hate me, I think him liking me is a bit of a stretch at the moment.

I hear someone running down the stairs. Wendy has her hair straight down, something she doesn't do often but I love. She is wearing a white dress with blue flowers on it. The dress reaches mid-thigh and half of her back is exposed. I think that she looks gorgeous; the simple outfit suits her.

She smiles when she sees me, running up to hug me around my neck. Her mom comes down behind.

"Alright you two," Mrs. Dragneel says, "have fun."

"We will Mom," Wendy replies as we walk towards the front door, she turns back around, "Bye Dad."

"Be back by eight-thirty," is his reply.

I turn around to see Mrs. Dragneel mouth the word nine to the two of us; I guess she doesn't want to increase the time too much or else her husband might get really mad.

As I start up the car Wendy asks me, "So, how did you like my parents?"

"Your mom was really nice."

"Yeah, she can be nice when she wants to be. What about my dad?"

Shit, "Uh, he was… what's the word…"

"Scary?"

"Terrifying."

Wendy laughs, "Yeah, he can be that when he wants to be too."

We stay quiet for a little while as I drive before Wendy continues, "Ready to have fun?"

I look over at her quickly and see her amazing smile on her face.

"Definitely."

Igneel POV

After the two leave I went into the living room to watch TV before they got home. Grandine went into the front hallway, and she hasn't come out for a half hour. I get to see what the problem is, and see her standing by the door, staring out the small window in the top of it.

"It's just one school dance," I say, mocking her from an earlier conversation.

She looks at me, "Oh shut up."

I walk up to her and wrap my arms around her waist, still leaving some space in between us so I can look directly at her, "They'll be fine, I scared the crap out of the kid to stop him doing anything stupid."

She sighs, "I really shouldn't have expected anything else, I'm just glad Natsu and Zeref aren't here to torture the poor boy even more."

"He could handle it, he seems like a good kid."

"Too bad that Wendy doesn't need to talk to boys," now she's mocking me.

"Maybe this one is okay to talk to," I say as I pull her in for a kiss.

When we pull away I tell her, "Come on, join me inside. We can wait for her to get home together."

G doesn't fight me about it. It's too bad we fell asleep before Wendy got home.

 _So before you start throwing shade about me not updating I can explain. My internet has been out for the past two weeks, so I couldn't post the chapter. But what matters is that the chapter is up now, so let's just frgive and forget (maybe)._

 _Anyway, to the person that requested this, I hope that I did good. I know I added some Igneel x Grandine but I thought it would help tie this story together._

 _Also leave a review if your dad does the same thing. it was one of the reasons I was so excited to write this. My dad can be very over-protective when it comes to guys._

 _ **Wild Birdie:**_ _I'm so glad, and sorry that you did have to wait for the next chapter._

 _ **Court818:**_ _I also told my parents that I'm funny, but they never believed me. I knew it was true. JK, thank you._

 _ **Guest:**_ _that is a lot of smiley faces, thank you for every single one of them._


	6. Meet the Confused Author

_So, I'm out of ideas. I was going to do a part two for Nalu, but I couldn't come up with anything. Which is why I'm going to give you guys the chance to decide what I do next._

 _-I could go ahead and write Metalicana's birthday party, which would be a separate one-shot._

 _-You all could give me an idea for a new ship or a part two for one of my previous ones._

 _-I could do a prequel series about their parents._

 _-I could try to do a series of how the couple met._

 _Tell me in the reviews which of the following you would prefer. Once it is decided how I will continue then I will remove this little note. I know it seems bad that I have to ask you all what to do, but it could really give me some inspiration. Thank you being so paitent with me these past few weeks, especially when I didn't have internet._

 _ **-Smiley**_


	7. Meet the Dreyers

_**Disclaimer:**_ _I don't own Fairy Tail._

 _So, most of you liked the idea of a Mira x Laxus, that makes my job easier. I will try to get to all of the requests I got at some point, so don't worry if I'm not currently doing a ship that you asked for._

Laxus POV

"What?" I ask my grandfather.

"You should invite your girlfriend to dinner," he replies.

"Why, you see her every day," I say.

Makarov Dreyer is the crazy old man sitting before me that I somehow share genetic material with. He is the owner of the famous restaurant and bar Fairy Tail, where my girlfriend works at. Now he wants me to bring her to dinner as if he has never met the she-devil even though he is the one that introduced us.

"I just think it would be nice," he tries to say innocently.

"I swear if you try to talk about great-grandchildren…"

"Now, now, I just wanted to have a nice meal with my grandson and his girlfriend."

"Your just jealous because you and Porlyusica's relationship didn't work out."

"We were never a couple!" he shouts, "We're just good friends."

"Friends with benefits."

"You damned brat!"

"It's not my fault you're in love with her."

"I am not!"

"I can understand why you try to deny it because she is terrifying, but coming clean will feel good in the end."

He doesn't respond, instead he decides to just look pissed. I want to laugh, but I'm a little scared of what he might do. The geezer may be old, but no one should want to be on his bad side.

Thankfully someone even more terrifying opens the door, my girlfriend Mirajane Stratus.

"Makarov," she says, "I'm going to start closing up."

"Alright Mira, thank you," he replies sounding a little tired.

Before she turns out the door the geezer has something else to say, "Also Mira, I was hoping that you could join me and Laxus for dinner tonight."

Please say no, please say no, please say no…

"Of course."

Damn it!

Mira POV

I'm now wishing I said no. Right now, the three of us (me, Makarov, and Laxus) are just sitting awkwardly at their kitchen table with pork chops in front of us. Makarov seemed excited when I first came over, but then Laxus gave him a glare and that attitude changed quickly. So much for a nice dinner.

"So Mira, how are Lisanna and Elfman doing?" Laxus asks, breaking the silence.

"Oh, Lisanna's classes are going well; she said that she got to help a horse give birth the other day (she's going to school to become a vet). Then Elfman's gym is going smoothly, more people make memberships every day," I say with enthusiasm; one because they are my little siblings, and two because it is the first conversation we've had since we've sat down.

"Has Laxus invited you to Metalicana Redfox's party yet?" Makarov asks.

"No, I heard a few of our regulars talking to him about it. He's the nephew of your friend Porlyusica right?" I said, recalling some information about the woman being an aunt to four.

"Yes," Makarov says with a smile again on his face.

"Gramps, she doesn't know anyone…" Laxus says.

"Then this will be a great time for her to meet them, she has to if she is going to be a part of this family in the future. Plus, she just said that some of the regulars at Fairy Tail are going to be there."

"It's okay Laxus, if your grandfather wants me to be there I'll go. It might be nice to meet the rest of your family," I try to say cheerfully.

He just mumbles something under his breath that sounds like fine have it your way. Honestly, he can act like a child when he wants to about these sorts of things. I'm sure that meeting his family will be fun.

"Great, it's settled then," Makarov says, "the party is in two weeks."

Laxus POV

That crazy old man just wanted to invite her to Uncle Meta's party. Ugh, doesn't he think that maybe meeting the rest of the family (not that we are actually related) would scare Mira off. They are crazy, and meeting my girlfriend would mean that they would start talking about wedding plans and baby names. That's just the part that involves her, all the other men would be trying to give me tips on how to treat her and I honestly don't want to talk to them about what happens behind closed doors.

"Are you okay, Laxus," Mira asks me from the passenger seat of the car.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I say.

"You don't seem fine."

"Well, I am."

"Is it about the party, I don't have to go if you really don't want me to."

"No, it's up to you."

"Really?"

"Really."

She just sighs, "Alright enough about want happened at dinner, I want to hear about your day."

"It was okay, I have to go help with some new developments tomorrow to make sure that they are on the power grid when the houses are completed."

"Is the new guy going to be there?"

"Ogra?"

"Yeah, him."

"Yes, it will be his first time doing a job this big."

"I bet that is exciting for him."

"Maybe, he could also be a nervous wreck. One of the reasons I even hired him is because Sting and Rogue recommended him to me."

"Sting and Rogue are part of your family, right?"

"Yeah, they are the adopted sons of twin brothers Skiadrum and Weisslogia; they are also the nephews of Porlyusica."

"Well, I can't wait to meet them."

"You should prepare yourself to be asked about what kind of wedding invitations you want when you do."

"You can't be serious."

"In this family you never know what could happen."

She puts her hand on top of mine, "It seems like an amazing family to be a part of."

"I guess it is."

 _This was better in my head. Well I typed it up so might as well keep it. I know that this wasn't as good as some of my other ones, but hopefully it is still kind of okay. Also, sorry about it being short, I had a hard time thinking of something to do for this ship. However, I do have a part of a plan for next week when we get to meet Sting and Rogue's parents. I don't plan to have any ships in that one just because they tend to be controversial or make zero sense (especially Rogue x Kagura, sorry to all of those who ship them)._

 _Thank you to everyone who had responded last chapter. Please don't feel afraid to give me a suggestion to a ship, even you feel it will not make sense within the universe I've created. It means a lot to me when you do. Thank you for reading and hopefully next week's chapter will be better._

 _ **-Smiley**_


	8. Meet the Eucliffes and Cheneys

_**Disclaimer:**_ _I don't own Fairy Tail._

Rouge POV

"Socks," I say.

"Check," my cousin Sting replies.

"Bathing suit."

"Check."

"Uncle Meta's present."

Wait…uh, check."

"Okay I think we have everything," I say.

"Yay!" Sting shouts, "We're done packing."

"Packing for what?"

The two of us turn to the door of our dorm room and see our friends, Minerva, Yukino, Rufus, and Ogra, standing there. The person who spoke was Yukino. I gave Sting a glare because he was supposed to tell them where we were going this weekend. He gives a nervous laugh in response causing me to just shake my head.

"We're going to our parents' house this weekend," I say, "because of a family party that is happening this Saturday."

"Oh," Yukino says, sounding a little sad that we aren't going to be here.

Sting picks up on this fast, "You know they said we could bring some friends if you guys want to come with."

"Really?" Minerva asks.

"I don't recall having any plans this weekend," Rufus says.

"It would be cool to finally meet your parents," Ogra says.

"Are you sure they won't mind?" Yukino asks Sting.

"Totally," Sting says, "our dads are cool like that."

"Dads?" Ogra asks.

"Yeah," I say.

"Are your parents…" Minerva starts, sounding a little awkward.

This time, I pick up on the fact she is trying to imply our parents are a couple, "Oh no, they're twin brothers. They are just really close so they raised us together."

"Oh, I didn't mean to assume anything," Minerva says.

"Nah, it's fine," Sting replies, "happens all the time."

"Well, you two do act like brothers," Ogra says.

My phone rings. The caller id tells me that my dad, Skiadrum is calling. I walk to the other side of the room before I answer the phone.

"Hey dad," I say.

"Hey Rogue," he replies, "I just wanted to make sure that it was just you and Sting coming."

"Um, actually, we just invited a some friends if that's okay."

"Yeah, that's fine, we just wanted to know if we needed to clean out the guest room."

"Yeah, I was thinking that me and Sting could sleep in Sting's room, our two guy friends, Rufus and Ogra would sleep in my room, then our girl friends would sleep in the guest room."

"Girlfriends? I don't know if you want to invite them over here yet…"

"Not like that, I meant friends that are girls."

"Oh," he sounds a little disappointed.

"So, how's everything going?" I say to change the subject.

"It's alright," he says with more energy in his voice, "G and Meta can't stop talking about how your second cousins brought their girlfriends home, Wendy even got a date to a school dance."

"Dad!" I shout, trying to get him to stop.

"Alright, I get it," he says, "listen I have to go, I'm worried your uncle might break something if I stay away for much longer."

"I'm sure," I say.

"See you soon," he says.

"Yeah," I reply, "I love you."

"Love you too."

I hang up the call only to be greeted by the sounds of awes from my friends and cousin.

"Oh shut up," I say.

"Oh, Rogue," Minerva says, "it's sweet that your so close with your father."

"Yeah Rogue," Sting says.

"You tell Uncle Weiss the same thing when you hang up," I say.

"Well," Yukino says, "did your father say it was okay for you to bring us with you."

"Oh, yeah, he said that it was fine but he sounded a little disappointed when he found you two weren't our girlfriends," I say pointing Minerva and Yukino.

"Like Natsu and Gajeel could do better," Sting says.

"Well…"

"They have girlfriends!"

"Yep."

"This is going to be the worst family gathering ever."

Yukino POV

The six of us are in Minerva's car (because it fits six people). Rouge is driving, Minerva is in the passenger seat, Rufus and Ogra are sitting in the middle row, with me and Sting in the back. I feel lucky that Rouge and Sting's motion sickness medicine doesn't wear off, or else the drive would've been very unpleasant. Rouge pulls up into a driveway, causing me to look up from my phone.

A man with gray hair that is in a small pony tail comes running outside. Sting scrambles to get out of the car and runs up to the man who engulfs him in a hug. Sting returns the hug. I use my phone to take a picture because of how adorable the exchange is. Rouge gets out of the car next and joins the two in their hug. The rest of us get out of the car at a normal pace then stand awkwardly in front of the house.

At a closer glance, the man hugging our friends doesn't have gray hair, it is more of a light blond. Another man comes out of the house. He looks almost identical to the first man, with the same hair and eyes. His hair is shorter however, but his bangs cover up some of his right eye. Rouge breaks out of the hug he is in to be a part of a new hug with the other man.

Sting also breaks out of his hug, but instead of running into a new one he lets the first man put an arm around his shoulder.

"Guys, this is my dad, Weisslogia," Sting says.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, sir," I reply.

Sting's father just laughs, "No need to be so formal, you guys can call Weiss. We're all adults here after all."

"I wouldn't call you an adult," the other man says.

"Well, no one asked you," Weiss replies.

I can't help but giggle, and the others join me.

"Well, no point in you all standing outside," the other man says, "Come on in, we can get your stuff later."

I just assume that the second man is Rouge's father, even though he hasn't said it out loud. We follow the two men into the house after Minerva locks up her car. They lead us to the kitchen, where they have placed out some snacks for us. I look out the window to see a large deck with a grill and an outdoor sitting area. A little father away from it is a large underground pool with a tub full of accessories to go with it.

"So was the ride here okay?" Rouge's father asks.

"Sure, was Uncle Skiadrum," Sting replies, "The medicine didn't wear off."

"That's good," Weiss replies, "it would've taken you twice as long if it did, that or you could all be in the hospital by now."

Sting and Rouge shudder as if remembering a horrible memory, but the rest of us are left confused. Two cats come running in from the other room, one of them is wearing one of those pet costumes that you can put on animals during Halloween (I think it is one to make the cat look like a pink frog). The one with the costume jumps up into Rouge's lap, while the other rubs it's head against Sting's leg.

"Hey Frosh," Rouge says to the cat, "did you miss me?"

"Frosh always does," Skiadrum replies.

The cat looks up at Rouge as he pets him (her?) as if expecting more. Rouge notices and grabs an apple slice from the platter his father had out to feed the cat. I smile at the exchange. I feel something rub up against my leg.

"Ahh," I say.

Looking down I see the second cat who has reddish fur rubbing up against me.

"Looks like Lector likes you," Weiss says.

"Hi," I say to the cat, who looks up at me in response.

Lector then starts placing his paw on my knee. I've never had a pet so I don't know what to do from this point on. Sting walks over to me and picks Lector up and places the cat in my lap. I stiffen up as the cat goes and gets comfortable. He curls up and purrs softly. I begin to pet the cat as he falls asleep in my lap. Minerva gets her phone out to take a picture.

"There is no way I am forgetting this," Rufus says.

"I didn't know you guys had cats," Ogra says to Sting and Rouge.

"They practically begged us for them when their cousins Natsu and Wendy each got one for Christmas one year," Skiadrum says.

"I did not beg," Rouge defends, "Sting begged, and I said I wouldn't mind having a cat as well."

"Keep telling yourself that," his father replies, patting his son on the shoulder.

Rouge gives his father a scowl in return which causes the rest of us to laugh. Weiss and Skiadrum enjoy telling us stories of Sting and Rouge when they were children for the next hour. As they do this, their sons make comments to deny or explain the reasoning behind their actions.

"Hey, Weiss," Skiadrum says, "I think we might want to start setting up outside."

Weiss checks his phone, "Yeah, you're right."

He looks back up at the rest of us, "Alright, I hope that you guys brought swimsuits."

We all nod, Sting and rouge made sure we brought them with us.

"Good," he replies, "go ahead and get changed into them, we're going outside for dinner tonight."

Sting and Rouge rush outside to the car so they can grab our luggage. The cats end up chasing after them. We follow the two hyper college students and watch as they try to open the locked trunk. Minerva shakes her head as she unlocks the car. They give us each our suitcase as they go back inside to get changed. We all shrug our shoulders as we go upstairs and find the bathroom.

Weiss and Skiadrum are already outside in bathing suits. Skiadrum is getting the grill set up and Weiss is setting up some sort of net that is going across the pool.

"CANNONBALL!" Sting shouts as he runs and jumps into the pool, accidently splashing his father.

This causes Weiss to jump in after him as he tries to hold his son's head under the water. Sting struggles to get above the water, his arms and legs constantly splashing more water into Weiss's face. All the water in his face makes Weiss let go. Sting comes up for air, but as soon as he can breathe again he goes to attack his father. The two of them continue wrestling each other until some water comes close to the grill.

"Weiss!" Skiadrum shouts, failing to hide the annoyance in his voice, "Is the volleyball net up!?"

This gets both of the males in the water to stop. They take a second to look at each other, then they rush out of the pool. Weiss goes to secure the other side of the net, farthest from us, while Sting grabs a see-through beach ball from the bin of pool things.

"You sure you don't want to join us, Skiadrum?!" Weiss shouts back at his brother after placing the net up.

"Someone has to make the food!" he replies.

"The teams are going to be uneven!"

"I don't care and you won't either when dinner is an hour later than usual!"

The thought of having food late prevents Weiss from making a comeback. In the end, they decided that whichever team Weiss is on gets one less player. Team captains are Sting and Rouge. Rouge's team has Rufus, Ogra, and Minerva. That leaves me and Weiss on Sting's team.

No one keeps points as we play, yet a lot of trash talk is shouted whenever someone does finally score. After the game we all enjoy grilled hamburgers and hot dogs while being wrapped up in towels. Skiadrum and Weisslogia ended up arguing over who go to use the ketchup first. The two of them started to wrestle each other (which was more of a fight to see who could choke the other one to death first), and that ended up with them falling into the pool. Not that it stopped them from wrestling more, their own sons cheering them on from the sidelines. What a crazy family. And to think that tomorrow we get to meet the rest of them.

 _Another chapter is done. If the ending wasn't clear, next week I plan to have a one-shot about the birthday party for Metalicana up. I'm pretty excited. A few things that you might want to know. First, couples that I want to be cannon in my world that I can't really make a chapter for here, will show up at the party. If you don't see a couple you ship or recommended then it means I will place a chapter for them eventually, or I don't like the ship. Second, this is going to be a separate one-shot, so it will not be a part of this fanfiction. I will post a chapter to this fanfiction with an author's note and maybe a chart of all the relations we have seen this far (including nicknames and jobs). Third, I cannot guarantee that the chapter will be up next week, because I have no idea how long it will take. And lastly, the one-shot will be in third person (a point of view I don't like to write in) because of all the characters I have to work with, that or I will make different chapters with the same events just how different characters go through them._

 _Other than that, I hope you all had a great Thanksgiving and that none of you had a loved one that died yesterday during the storm known as Black Friday (just kidding). Also, I know I haven't responded to reviews in a little while, and I'm going to get back into that, like today. And of course that you to those who have followed and favorited so far, it means a lot to me._

 _ **Wild Birdie:**_ _I hope that I did not disappoint and that it was indeed glorious._

 _ **Luna Lockser:**_ _Thank you, I'm glad you like the Dragneel family I made. Don't worry Cobra and Kinana are going to be at the birthday party, I just have to work on the kinks on how they tie in to the rest of the family._

 _ **-Smiley**_


End file.
